Cinq fois où Sero a vu Todoroki pleurer
by Ilunae
Summary: Sero se souvenait encore très bien de la première fois où il avait vu Todoroki pleurer.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Seroroki. Bakudeku, Kirimina, Tsuchako et Hawksdeavor sont aussi présents.

* * *

Sero se souvenait encore très bien de la première fois où il avait vu Todoroki pleurer. Ce jour-là, toute la classe A venait d'apprendre que Bakugou et Midoriya étaient enfin ensemble.

Cela n'avait pas été une surprise pour eux. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour. La seule chose de surprenante était qu'ils avaient enfin décidé à se bouger.

Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir tenté de leur parler mais, aucun des deux n'avait voulu les écouter. De vraies têtes de mule. Sero se demandait bien ce qui avait pu les décider.

Uraraka était en train de faire le tour des élèves pour récupérer l'argent que certains lui devaient. Puis Todoroki fonça sur Bakugou pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement heureux pour vous !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fous, crétin ? Va voir ton mec si t'es en manque d'affection !" râla Bakugou en tentant de repousser son camarade.

"Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous !" répéta Todoroki avant de lâcher son ami.

"Ouais, ouais ! Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Dégage !"

Todoroki retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sero remarqua qu'il était en train de pleurer.

"Tout va bien, Todoroki ?"

"Oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu pleures !"

Son petit ami passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme.

"C'est l'émotion !"

"D'accord !"

Sero ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Todoroki pleurer pour cela. La plupart du temps, il avait l'air impassible. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Sero se rappelait du combat pendant lequel Endeavor s'était retrouvé en difficulté. Todoroki avait eu l'air désespéré et, s'était mis à prier. Il n'avait pas pleuré, cependant.

Il n'aurait donc jamais pensé que ce serait cela qui arriverait à le toucher à ce point-là.

La seconde fois fut quand Todoroki s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital suite à un combat contre un vilain. Il avait dû être opéré en urgence. Tous les élèves de la classe A s'étaient réunis dans la salle d'attente.

"J'espère que ça va aller pour Todoroki !" lança Kirishima.

"Les médecins ont dit que cela irait !" rappela Yaoyorozu. "On doit leur faire confiance !"

Tout le monde s'en souvenait. Cela ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour leur camarade et ami. Le temps paraissait interminable à Sero. La nervosité de Kirishima ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Il balada son regard autour de la pièce. Certains avaient fini par s'endormir. Comme Asui et Uraraka qui dormaient l'une contre l'autre. Ashido tentait de calmer son petit ami.

"T'en fais pas, Kirishima ! Ça va aller pour Todoroki !"

"Ouais !" renchérit Bakugou. "Ce crétin de double-face est solide ! Il va pas crever comme ça ! Puis s'il crève, j'irais le chercher pour lui botter le cul !"

Cette remarque fit pouffer de rire Sero. Bakugou ne changerait jamais.

"Kacchan !"

"Je suis sérieux ! Il a pas intérêt de crever ou il va m'entendre !"

Quand un médecin vint enfin dans la salle d'attente, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à être encore réveillés.

"Vous êtes tous là pour Todoroki Shouto ?" demanda le médecin.

"Oui !" répondit Yaoyorozu en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller, Jirou qui dormait toujours à côté d'elle. "Comment il va ?"

"Bien ! Il est réveillé ! Il peut recevoir des visites mais, n'y allez pas trop nombreux ! Il a encore besoin de se reposer !"

Comme ils étaient les seuls à avoir encore les yeux ouverts, Sero, Iida, Kirishima et Yaoyorozu se levèrent. Ils annonceraient la bonne nouvelle aux autres quand ils seraient réveillés.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre pour la chambre de Todoroki. Une fois arrivé, Iida se dirigea tout de suite vers son ami.

"Comment tu te sens, Todoroki-kun ?"

"Ça peut aller !"

"Je suis tellement soulagé, mec !" dit Kirishima qui s'était mis à pleurer. "J'espère que tu sortiras vite d'ici !"

"Les autres vont être très contents d'apprendre que tu es sorti d'affaires, Todoroki-san !"

Ils commencèrent à discuter un peu.

"Merci d'être venus me voir ! Vous avez fait vite pour venir de Yuei jusqu'à ici !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mec ? Ça fait des heures qu'on attend tous dans la salle d'attente !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, on était tous inquiets pour toi !" lui dit Sero.

"Les autres sont encore en train de dormir dans la salle d'attente ! Ils viendront te voir plus tard !" l'informa le délégué.

"Les autres ? Qui d'autre est ici ?"

"Tout le monde, mec !"

"Tout le monde ?"

"Oui, toute la classe A est ici !"

Puis Todoroki se mit à pleurer. Sero lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Tout va bien, Todoroki ?"

"Oui, c'est juste que ça me touche ! Merci beaucoup !"

"Mais c'est normal, mec !"

"Oui, on est amis !"

"Merci beaucoup !"

Encore une fois, Sero fut surpris de le voir pleurer pour cela. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela le toucherait autant. Après tout, Todoroki aurait dû savoir que tout le monde dans la classe tenait à lui. Il était normal pour eux de s'inquiéter pour lui.

La fois suivante fut pendant leur troisième année à Yuei. Ils étaient dans la salle commune quand Todoroki reçut un message. Il prit son téléphone pour le lire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pleurait.

Est-ce qu'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todoroki-kun ?" lui demanda Uraraka.

"C'est mon père ! Il va se remarier !"

Todoroki avait dit à Sero que ses parents étaient séparés depuis plusieurs années. Il ne lui avait pas tout expliqué mais, il savait que sa situation familiale était compliquée.

Cela devait donc être un choc pour lui d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

"Oh ! Ça va aller pour toi ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas pour moi ?"

"Tu es en train de pleurer, Shouto !"

"Oh !" fit Todoroki en passant une main sur sa joue. "C'est parce que je suis ému !"

"Je vois !" dit Uraraka qui n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre.

Sero ne comprenait pas très bien non plus. Est-ce qu'il était content à ce point-là de savoir que son père allait se remarier ? Dans un sens, c'était plutôt drôle de le voir dans cet état pour ça.

Sero eut beaucoup moins envie de rire quand son petit ami lui demanda de l'accompagner au mariage de son père et Hawks.

La quatrième fois fut moins drôle. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde. Ils le savaient très bien. Leurs professeurs le leur avaient dit et, ils avaient essayés de les préparer à cette éventualité.

Il n'y avait cependant rien qui pouvait les préparer à cela. C'était toujours un choc de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Surtout quand c'était une personne qu'ils avaient essayé de sauver.

Todoroki était resté de marbre toute la soirée mais, une fois dans leur appartement, il s'était tout de suite effondré sur le canapé. Akuma, le chien que leur avait donné Bakugou, était venu vers lui pour poser son museau sur ses genoux. Il voulait sans doute le réconforter.

Sero vint vers eux.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Shouto ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Je... j'aurais dû la sauver !"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute !"

"Si j'avais fait autrement... peut-être que..."

"Tu as fais de ton mieux !"

Sero ne disait pas cela seulement pour le réconforter. C'était la vérité. Les blessures de la victime avaient été trop graves. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver.

Il comprenait Todoroki cependant. A sa place, il aurait sans doute culpabiliser, lui aussi.

"Tu devrais te reposer !"

"D'accord !"

"Je vais aller préparer le dîner ! Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim !"

"Tu devrais quand même manger un peu avant d'aller te coucher !"

"D'accord !"

Sero partit donc dans la cuisine. Il décida de faire des nouilles soba comme c'était le plat préféré de son compagnon. Il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour lui remonter moral mais, il espérait que cela lui ferait un peu plaisir.

En tout cas, il ferait son mieux pour l'aider à passer ce moment difficile.

Sero ne revit Todoroki pleurer que des années plus tard. Ce jour-là, ils étaient partit rendre visite à la mère de son mari en compagnie de leur fils, Yukio.

Todoroki Rei allait beaucoup mieux et, elle était sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient chez elle avec Yukio. Une fois arrivé, l'enfant courut vers sa grand-mère.

"Bonjour, Mamie !"

"Bonjour, Yukio ! Tout va bien pour toi ?"

"Oui ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !"

"Oh ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !"

Rei les fit entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Yukio commença à lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Rei l'écouta tout en souriant. Elle réagissait parfois à ce qu'il lui disait.

"Cela devait être bien !"

Un peu plus tard, ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Sero sourit. Il lança un regard à son mari pour voir que ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer.

"Tout va bien, Shouto ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu pleures !"

"Oh ! C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux de les voir comme ça tous les deux !"

Sero sourit de nouveau. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il savait que la mère de son mari avait vécu des moments très difficiles. Lui aussi était de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie normale.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
